The invention relates to a motor vehicle drive arrangement comprising a main drive train and an auxiliary drive train for driving a main, and respectively, an auxiliary drive axle.
DE 10 2006 045 007 A1 already discloses a motor vehicle drive arrangement having at a main drive train for driving a main drive axle and having an auxiliary drive train for driving an auxiliary drive axle, and also a power-shift clutch for connecting the auxiliary drive train to the main drive train.
It is the principal an object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle drive arrangement which can be operated with improved efficiency.